Heronstairs one-shots
by Plerfstacks
Summary: These are just a series of short modern AU Heronstairs one-shots that I've written in my spare time. This is my first Infernal Devices fic, so I'd be glad to hear some feedback on whether you like it! I rated it T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

 **I decided recently that I was going to write fanfiction for other fandoms instead of just the Maze Runner Trilogy. (Shameless self-promotion: if you like/have read those books, be sure to check out my other stories!)**

 **I really like the Infernal Devices series, so I decided to write a series of Heronstairs one-shots (because I ship them), so here it is! I'll add more in the future, but right now I just have these two.**

 **I've gone with sort of a modern AU with these first two stories, where Will and Jem are roommates and boyfriends.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **\- Plerfstacks :)**

 **P.S. Please follow/favorite/review! It really means a lot to me. I'd also be glad to hear some suggestions for Heronstairs one-shots that I can write later on.**

Jem looked nervously out the window of the plane, chewing his fingernails even though Will constantly told him not to. How had he gotten himself into this mess? Why did he agree to everything that Will told him to do? He took a deep breath to calm himself and focused on not vomiting. _He knows I get sick on planes,_ Jem thought bitterly, shooting a glance at his ecstatic boyfriend, who was looking around giddily, unaware of the mental anguish that Jem was going through. _Why would he make me go_ skydiving, _of all things?_

Looking back on it, however, Jem had to admit that he hadn't put up much of a fight when it had come to arguing against it. Will had suggested they do it, and Jem had protested once and then caved. Two weeks later, Jem regretted everything.

"Will," he muttered. Will turned towards him, his face showing none of the apprehension that Jem was sure he had written all over him. He didn't have to say anything else before his boyfriend reached over and placed a hand on top of Jem's.

"It's okay," Will murmured in reply, giving him a gentle smile. "Look, we're almost there."

Jem felt his eyes widen involuntarily, and he pressed his lips together into a tight line to avoid throwing up. Their instructor stood up and told them that they'd gotten to the right point and it was now time to hurtle to their imminent demise. Jem began to hyperventilate as the instructor began to attach his own harness to Jem's, and the other instructor attached his to Will's. Will squeezed Jem's hand tightly, glancing at him through his dark lashes.

"You alright?" he asked. Jem shook his head. "We'll be fine, sweetheart," Will assured him under his breath. "I promise."

The instructor pulled the door open and looked over at them.

"You ready?" he asked. Will nodded before Jem could say anything.

What happened next was so quick that Jem wasn't able to fully comprehend it. One second, Jem was looking apprehensively out the door of the plane, and the next second he was falling through the air and his face felt like it was peeling off. He let out an involuntary shriek of shock and fear as he plummeted towards the ground at about a million and three miles per hour. His silver hair whipped around his ears as he found himself clinging tightly to his instructor's harness. He never thought it would end, but suddenly, it was over. Jem was tugged up into the air by some unseen force, and was baffled until he realized that it was the parachute.

As he began his descent once more, he was finally able to tell what was going on around him. He looked around, completely and utterly stunned by what had just occurred, and gave a short, insane bark of laughter. He was going to live after all.

When Jem touched the ground, he felt his legs turn to jelly and he almost faceplanted on the grass. The instructor was the only thing holding him up as he stood there, laughing giddily. Once his harness was undone, he stumbled over to where Will had, of course, made a perfect landing.

"Jem!" Will cried, grinning. "You okay?"

Jem looked at him for a second before replying,

"I wanna do it again."


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow, Will had managed to convince himself until right that moment that he was capable of cooking. He'd planned it all out for days in advance; it was the perfect idea. He'd overlooked the fact, however, that he had no earthly idea what to do with the pots and pans and dishes that were spread out over the counter in front of him.

 _If Jem were here, he'd know what to do,_ Will thought sullenly. But, of course, the whole reason that he was standing there wondering what to do was because he'd decided to cook breakfast for Jem on his birthday. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Here we go," Will muttered to himself, trying to psych himself up. He grabbed a pan and a package of bacon and set both on the stove. He struggled with the packaging for five minutes before managing to rip the thing open with his brute force and unbridled rage. He threw the slimy pieces of meat onto the pan and turned the stove on, setting the dial to full-power. It immediately began to sizzle, and Will felt pleased with himself as he turned to face the fridge again. Grabbing the carton of eggs, he cracked one into another pan and set it beside the bacon, which was making a heck of a lot of noise.

"Shut up," he hissed to it. "You'll wake Jem."

The bacon responded by sizzling even more loudly and happily. Will made a rude gesture at it and turned back to the egg, which was practically cooked already. He took a plate out of one of the cabinets and tipped the egg onto it, almost dropping it onto the floor as he did so. He set that down on the table and walked back to the stove. The pan of bacon was still bubbling and popping, and as Will leaned over to inspect it, a drop of hot grease landed in his eye, practically blinding him. Will kicked the fridge hard with his bare foot in his anger at the world, immediately regretting it as soon as he'd done it. He hopped around the kitchen, cursing colorfully and loudly, clutching his bashed-in toes in one hand and his burnt face in the other.

He was making quite a racket, even more than the bacon had earlier, but this didn't quite register to him until he heard soft footsteps approaching the kitchen. He swore again and then frantically tried to seem in control as Jem walked into the room. He blinked in surprise, surveying the damage that had been done to their kitchen.

"What happened here?" he asked finally, a lock of his silver hair falling adorably into his face. Will looked around.

"Um," he said. "Happy birthday."

Jem smiled.

"Thanks," he replied. "Is that what this is about?"

"Yeah," Will admitted. "I tried to be a good boyfriend and it… didn't work."

"Of course it did," Jem said soothingly. "I'm more than satisfied with how it turned out."

"Why's that?" Will asked.

Jem gave one of his rare mischievous smirks.

"Because it means that _you,_ sweetie, have to take me to IHOP."

Will laughed, stepping forward to kiss his boyfriend's forehead. Jem smiled sweetly.

"Let's go," Will said. "My treat?"

"I would hope so," Jem replied. "It's my birthday, after all."

"Alright, just let me get dressed and… tend to my injuries."

"Making breakfast is a dangerous endeavor," Jem agreed. "Not for the faint of heart."

"Yeah, you're telling me," Will murmured.

Their breakfast at IHOP ended up being much better than whatever Will was capable of cooking up, and when they got home, they managed to make the most of cleaning bacon grease off of their entire kitchen. At the end of the day, Jem made sure to tell Will that it had been the best birthday he'd ever had. All Will could do was smile and reply,

"Then I guess I'll just have to top it next year."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again!**

 **This one-shot is sort of my interpretation of how Will and Jem could meet one another in my modern AU world. There's not any romance in this one, because I didn't think it would be very realistic to put romance in a story about their first time meeting each other, but I had fun writing it anyway. This one's a little longer than the first two because I got sort of carried away with the dialogue. :)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **As always-I really appreciate your feedback, so please hit the review button and tell me what you think of my fic so far!**

 **\- Plerfstacks :)**

Will hadn't really given a thought to the small music shop about a half mile away from his apartment before right that very moment. He'd never been one for sitting alone for hours on end and learning how to manipulate a hunk of wood or metal so it made the right noise. The small shop had just been a part of the scenery in the city where Will lived. Now, however, it provided refuge from the whirling wind and snow around him, and he didn't think twice before ducking inside.

"Hello," a soft voice said from somewhere to Will's left. He turned and was surprised to see a very attractive young man who looked about his own age. The man was extremely pale, with striking gray eyes and a mop of soft silver hair, despite the fact that he didn't seem old enough for it.

"Hi," Will replied, trying not to stare.

"Do you need help finding anything?" the man, whom Will had decided was an employee at the shop, asked.

"Oh, uh, no," Will replied. "No thanks, I mean. I just… I needed to get out of the snow. I don't have a car, see, and I was trying to get back to my apartment, but it was snowing too hard, and—" He cut himself off, aware that he was rambling. The shop employee nodded, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here. We don't get a lot of customers nowadays, so I don't think there'll be anyone else for a while."

Was it just Will, or did this mysterious young man have a slight blush creeping up his face?

"Oh," Will remembered suddenly. "I'm Will, by the way."

"Jem," the shop employee replied. "Pleased to meet you."

"You too," Will said. He paused for a second, unsure where to go from there.

"Well, if we're going to be stuck here together for the next few hours, let's get to know each other better," Jem decided. "Do you want me to go first?"

"Sure," Will agreed. "Go ahead."

"Let's see," Jem murmured. "Well, I work here, as you can probably tell. I'm one of four employees in this entire establishment, including the manager, so we're a pretty small business. I mostly sit at the register all day, but I also give violin lessons."

"You play violin?" Will asked. Jem nodded shyly.

"I dabble," he replied modestly.

"Can you show me?" Will requested. Jem hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Sure. I'll go get it, if you'll wait here."

Jem disappeared behind a display case housing a cello, and returned moments later holding a highly polished, chestnut colored violin.

"What are you going to play?" Will asked, intrigued.

"I don't know," Jem replied. "I'll come up with something."

Will watched as Jem lifted the instrument and tucked it under his chin. He placed the bow delicately on the strings of the violin and began to play; he moved his arm back and forth sporadically with an intense energy that Will had never seen before. Will was completely spellbound by the performance and the passion that Jem obviously had for his music. When he finished, Will grinned and clapped for him.

"That was _brilliant,_ " he said, quite honestly. Jem blushed.

"Thank you," he replied, removing the violin from under his chin and holding it at his side.

"You really are good," Will went on. "Why are you working at a tiny music shop in the middle of the city when you could be playing in an orchestra?"

"I've never wanted to play in an orchestra," Jem responded. "I'm happy the way I am, just working here and playing music on the side."

"That's fine," Will said, not wanting to press him any further, as he'd just met him. Jem nodded.

"So, what about you?" he asked suddenly.

"What about me?" Will asked, confused.

"We've been talking about me the whole time. What about you?" Jem clarified.

"Oh," Will said. "Uh, well, there isn't much to tell. I live on my own in an apartment a half mile or so from here, and I take classes to become a lawyer. I've currently got a job at the grocery store down the street from here, working the register. That's pretty much it, I guess."

Jem nodded.

"Do you like your job?" he asked. Will hesitated before shaking his head.

"No," he answered, slightly sheepish. "I don't really. But, you know, I need to eat, and I get an employee discount at the store I work at. Besides, someday I'll have a job that I enjoy _and_ pay the bills with."

"Hm," Jem said thoughtfully. Will braced himself for a lecture, the same one that his mother liked to give him whenever he talked about his job. _You'll never be happy in life unless you like what you do for a living, Will._ But, rather than scolding Will, Jem didn't question him. Instead, he looked out the window at the snow outside.

"I think the storm's letting up," he observed. "You can probably make it home now if you need to leave."

Will discovered then that he didn't _want_ to leave. Here was this guy, this mysterious, quiet young man who seemed to be genuinely interested in Will's life, and Will had liked talking with him for the past forty-five minutes or so.

"If it's all right with you, I think I'll stay a little longer," Will said. "My legs just finished thawing, and I don't want to go running around in the snow again."

Will wasn't sure, but Jem's face seemed to light up slightly when he said that.

"Of course it's all right with me," he responded. "You can stay as long as you like. It's nice to have some company for a change."

Will stayed in Jem's music shop for at least two more hours. Jem gave him a detailed tour of the place, showing him all the different things that they had on display, and then Will convinced him to play his violin again. After about ten minutes of this, Will decided that he'd overstayed his welcome.

"I think I'll head out now," he told Jem. "Thanks so much for letting me stay here. I might've frozen solid out there trying to get to my apartment building."

"Any time," Jem said, smiling. "Oh, wait, one more thing." He took a receipt out of his pocket and scribbled a phone number on it. "You can reach me at that number if you want to come over again."

"Is that the store's number?" Will asked, taking the paper from Jem.

"No," Jem replied simply. "Now shoo. Back to your apartment."

Will grinned, pocketing the slip of paper with the phone number and making a mental note to call it later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again everyone!**

 **I have brought you another fluffy Heronstairs one-shot! (I am so addicted to writing about these two XD) This one is just some randomness that I thought of a while ago and decided to write about. I hope to get another chapter posted pretty soon-I'm working on one.**

 **Hope you like it, and don't forget to review to let me know what you think! I really love reading all the feedback I get on my fics.**

 **Oh, and another update- I've finally made a profile for myself, so if you checked before and there was nothing, now there's something. Feel free to go check that out and learn a few facts about me.**

 **Byeee!**

 **\- Plerfstacks :)**

Will looked out the snow-frosted window, his chin cupped in his hand and his black hair falling into his eyes. The wind howled loudly through the trees, sending clouds of snowflakes swirling through the night sky at top-speed. Snow caked the branches of the cherry tree outside of the window. Will would've been dazzled by the shimmering beauty of it all if only Jem weren't thirty minutes late from work. Will had begged him earlier not to go—surely violin lessons to some little girl weren't important enough to go driving around in what was obviously going to become a full-on blizzard—but Jem had insisted that they needed the money. Will had begrudgingly admitted that this was true, but was still reluctant to let him go. Now he regretted ever letting Jem out of the house.

An hour later, the blizzard was worse than ever. Will had decided that Jem was dead and frozen somewhere on the street, and had given up staring out the window and waiting for him to come home. He was just about to go to his room and call it a night when his phone rang. He practically tripped over his own feet trying to get to it, and he let out a long breath of relief when he saw Jem's picture displayed across the screen. He hit the answer button and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" he said.

"Will," Jem's breathless voice came from the other end. "I need help."

"What's wrong?" Will asked, concerned. His mind spun with possibilities—Had Jem slipped on the ice and broken his leg? Had he gotten into a car wreck and was calling because he was being crushed to death between the windshield and the steering wheel? Had he forgotten his jacket at home and was slowly freezing to death as he walked to his car through the four feet of snow?

"I'm stuck," Jem replied. Will, in his panic, had almost forgotten that he was on the phone with Jem.

"Stuck how?" he asked.

"I couldn't see much through the snow, so I got lost and managed to get myself into a neighborhood that I don't recognize at all. I drove around for a bit, trying to find my way, but after a while I ran out of gas. I've been sitting here for about fifteen minutes now with the heat on full-blast so I won't freeze, and I'm not sure how much longer the car battery can— Ah. The heat's just turned off. "

Will sighed into the phone.

"Jem," he groaned.

"I'm sorry," Jem said, his voice slightly annoyed at Will's reaction. "Last time I checked, _I_ was the one stranded in a suburban neighborhood in the middle of the night."

"I know, but _really…_ "

"Shut up, okay?" said Jem. "I tried to get home on time and it didn't work."

"I know," Will repeated. "Alright, I'll come get you."

"Thanks," Jem replied. "Hope to see you soon."

"Bye, love," Will said. Jem replied in a like manner, and Will hung up the phone. He resignedly trudged into the kitchen, grabbed his jacket from the coat rack, and tugged it on. He walked down the four flights of stairs to the bottom level of the apartment building, walked outside, and fought through the snow for a few feet before realizing that he didn't have a car. He and Jem shared one, and while this hadn't seemed like a problem when they'd made the decision, now he wished that they'd gotten two. Will swore. He turned around and walked back through the snow and back into the building. He grabbed his phone and dialed Jem's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Will? I need you to come quick. I am very close to turning into a human popsicle in here."

"Yeah, see, the problem is that I just remembered I don't have a car," Will said.

Jem fell silent on the other end. Will could hear his slightly panicked-sounding breaths.

"Okay," he finally replied. "I forgot about that. How about I just… leave my car here and walk home?"

"Are you insane?" Will asked disbelievingly. "You'd die."

 _"Well then what do you propose?"_

Will could hear Jem's voice becoming strained and angry, which was quite unlike his usual calm personality. He tried to make his voice soothing.

"Listen, love, I think the only way out of this is for you to either call a tow truck or just sit there until tomorrow morning when I can catch a bus."

"A tow truck?" Jem asked, as if this possibility had just occurred to him.

"Yes," Will replied.

"Okay. That's what I'll do then. Sounds good."

"See you soon," Will said.

"Bye."

Will walked back up to their apartment and took off his jacket. His jeans were soaked with freezing water, so he changed into his pajama pants and the fluffy blue bathrobe that Jem had gotten him for his birthday the previous year. He sat down on the couch and enjoyed the feeling of being warm. He wondered how Jem was doing, and whether he'd frozen solid yet. He didn't have long to wait, however, because about fifteen minutes later the door swung open to reveal a very stiff and frozen-looking Jem standing in the hallway. Will stood up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, trying to warm him up some. Jem nuzzled his head into Will's shoulder, shivering.

"Let's get you inside," Will told him, taking his hand and walking him into the room. He shut the door behind them and sat beside Jem on the couch. He put his arm around Jem's shoulder and smiled as Jem leaned against him and sighed softly into his ear.

"You okay?" Will asked.

"Yeah," Jem replied. "Soaked and covered in snow, but okay."

"I hate to say 'I told you so,' but I told you so."

"Shut up," Jem said, but not sounding angry. "They paid me extra for coming to their house in a blizzard."

"How much?"

Jem reached into his pocket and pulled out a very soggy wad of bills. Will took it and leafed through.

"Wow, this is enough to buy a whole lot more ramen," he remarked.

"I'm tired of that stuff," Jem replied. "We could get something better. Like… maybe a romantic candlelit dinner at that restaurant down the road?"

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Yes."

"I'm in," Will agreed.

"I'd rather not have gone through all that, but…"

"It'll be worth it when we get to make out in a restaurant full of strangers," Will said, smiling mischievously. Jem shoved him playfully.

"You'd better not," he laughed.

"Oh, you just wait."


End file.
